Yuki Furinji
Yuki Furinji '''is an OC/RPC for the Naruto universe created by Yukishiro12. She is chuunin level kunoichi from Konohagakure and a member of team-Kakashi. Personality Yuki is a kind girl. She tries her hardest at everything determined to prove to everyone that just because she has a disabilty doesnt mean she cant become a great ninja. She was blamed for her brothers death by the children and adults. She was also considered unlucky because everyone in the furinji clan died but her. She has a very strong will and wants to help Naruto achieve his goal of being Hokage because her little brother had wnate to become Hokage too. Appearance '''12-13 years old She wears a short purple jacket over a white blouse. she wears a short purple skirt that is split on the sides with white short leggins underneath. She also wears a white fingerless glove on her left hand and a black one her right. Her hair is tied in two pigtails with bells in them that produce a very high pitched noise that only she can hearakamaru with a purple ribbon to hold up her light brown hair. She wears regular blue sandals. ''' Yukishiro12 00:31, May 10, 2012 (UTC) (15-16 Years old) She wears a short purple kimono like dress with a white mesh armor shirt and shorts. She still wears her elbow length fingerless gloves but not her black one. Her boots are black and knee high. She changed her hairstyle into a ponytail but still wears the the bells and purple ribbon. Background '''2 months – 12 years old Yuki was bron with the Furinji clans kekai genkai rteh death Satsujin-kendeath giving fist. When she was six her brother drowned in a tub of water after slipping into it. He had banged his head and went unconscious. Yuki didnt realize it and only watched telling him to get out and stop laying around. Yukis mother Sango had begun to hate her after that but revealed that she in fact had loved her even more when she had died at protecting her from teh hands of Orochimaru who had wanted Yukis body to obtain Satsujin-ken. ''After that Yukis eyesight began to fail due to post-trauma but never lost it completley but gained super human hearuing that let her see with soundliterally. Before the masascre Tsubaki and Yukis father Jin had gone on a mission but were ambushed by Orochimaru. Only TSubaki survived but was unable to get to Konohagakure in time to warn the clan. Yuki quickly adapted to disabilty and went to nija academy along with the others. She went with the retrival squad to bring back Sasuke and watched naruto and Sasuke fight. After Tsubade became Hokage she healed Yukis eyes allowing her to see agin but yuki keeps it a secret only showing Sasuke. Since Yuki alawys kept her eyes closed be 'Part I (12 years – 13 years old) '''Early Part 2 (13 years -15 years old) 'Part 2 (15 years)'